This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In various procedures a cell population may be suspended or held in a liquid carrier. For example, whole blood or red blood cells can be held in a liquid carrier or washed in a liquid. For example, separated red blood cells can be mixed with Rejuvesol® solutions for use in the extracorporeal rejuvenation of red blood cells that can assist in maintaining or rejuvenating cells after a period of storage. The Rejuvesol® solutions, however, may be selectively removed from the red blood cells prior to introduction of the red blood cells into a patient. The removal of the Rejuvesol® solutions can be performed with a selected biocompatible solution, such as sterile saline. The saline, however, may dilute the red blood cells and it may be desirable to remove the saline from the red blood cells population prior to introduction to the patient.